basilicusfandomcom-20200222-history
Greater Imperialia Armed Forces (GIAF)
The Greater Imperialia Armed Forces (GIAF) is the primary armed forces of Imperialia. It first started after the Mersk Civil War that GIAF was introduced. Back then, it was known as the Defense and Aggression Force (DAF) before merging with the older armies to form GIAF. GIAF is in charge of protecting the main planet of Veniphon and colony of Vodiron, internally and externally. GIAF is split into 5 distinguished sectors, mainly Internal Aerospace Force, Galaxy and Outerspace Defense, Navy, Army and Intelligence and Espionage Forces. Internal Aerospace Force The IAF protects the inner atmosphere of the planet, the secondary defenses after GAOD. IAF uses state-of-the-art technology like GOAD, but is seldom put to use, since there is not much threat in the skies. Galaxy and Outerspace Defense GOAD is the primary defense of the two planets. It has a base on one of the moons, Veroe. Even though Veroe is a gas giant, GOAD possesses the technology to be able to fit a base in Veroe. GOAD is the biggest sector and definitely the most powerful sector. GOAD is split up into 2 departments, Transport and Supply and Defense and Offense. The weapons of the spaceships are the best fo the best in the region. Defense and Offense DAO uses 5 different class ships from space cruisers and battleships. However, its forces in total are defintely no match towards the overall numbers of the Telian Space Protectorate. ''Veroe-Class'' Scout Ships The Veroe-Class scouts are fast and tiny fighter crafts that are very agile. Their ability to flip and roll at will allows them to engage in large scale engagements as swarms of fighter craft. They have a large radar range, and they can each hold 3 crewmen in quite a crammed space. A total of 630 have been built. ''Vodiron-Class'' Heavy Cruisers The heavy cruisers are the weakest and slowest of their kind. Mainly because they are used to transport scout ships for major battles before launch. Each heavy cruiser can hold up to 30 scout ships. Only about 110 are built. 20 of them have been scrapped. Their armament is pretty light, and their firepower can be matched by up to 10 scout ships. ''Veniphon-Class'' Battlecruisers Completely designed for pure battle, it is one of the slowest ships in the whole universe. They usually escort transport ships into battle, and when they get into battle, the opponents are usually in big trouble. About 100 battlecruisers have been built. GOAD is currently working on improving their radar system, which uses more technologically advanced equipment. ''Venipere-Clas s'' Battlecarriers Equally armed but less armoured as the battlecruisers, the battlecarriers are a merge of heavy cruisers and battlecruisers. They can each carry 52 scout ships, and are usually found in groups of 3. A total of 72 have been built. ''Disaster-Class'' Battleships The pride and joy of GOAD, they are the most heavily armed ships of Imperialia. Their firepower is double of the battlecruisers, and each can carry 8 scout ships for extra defenses. 12 have been built, and the battleships are unmanned. The battleships are accompanied by satellite ships that are connected ot the main control room on the planet, to control the ship more effectively. Even in the course of destruction, no crew members will be hurt. Another 2 more are being built. They are expected to be the final few, with GOAD intending to start a new class of ships. They bear special prefixes - IDOSS (Imperialia Defense and Offense Servcie Ship). Ships in Service *IDOSS Disaster (Flagship) **First to be built and first to bear the newer space guns. *IDOSS Typhoon *IDOSS Hurricane *IDOSS Cyclone **Designed completely like the other 2 ships, the Cyclone, Hurricane and Typhoon are exact replicas of each other. **All 3 ships are docked at the Veroe Outpost based on Veroe. *IDOSS Tsunami **The only ship to bear twice the amount of armour compared to the rest of the ships, for the sake of slower speeds. *IDOSS Earthquake **The only ship two be fitted with extra boosters and higher ammo capacity *IDOSS Drought **The only ship to be cancelled in construction, then reconstructed again a month later. *IDOSS Twister *IDOSS Whirlpool *IDOSS Maelstrom *IDOSS Heatwave *IDOSS Blizzard *IDOSS Apocalypse *IDOSS Holocaust **Like its sister ship the Apocalypse, the ''Holocaust ''are not fitted with galactic torpedoes but replaced with better targeting and range-finding systems. Transport and Supply 3 ships fall under this department, mainly for transportation of cargo and war machines. Satellite Ships The SS provides reconnaissance in a battlefield. They are usually accompaneid by scout ships. Mobile Outpost Destroyer The MOD is a standard destroyer in normal battle, but after it transforms, the MOD becomes a mobile outpost, with adequate firepower and can provide radar cover in that area. It also acts as a satelllite above planets. Transport Cruiser The TC holds war machines and warriors, and transports them across space. They are armed with broadside galactic guns, to protect from ordnances sidebound. They are heavily armoured in front, at the back and on the roof. A blast near its landing gear may be a crippling blow. Navy Army Intelligence and Espionage Forces Category:Imperialia Category:Venipere System